


The Sequel: How They Continued

by CMBM_UIRABA (TerminallyCapricious)



Series: Partners [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/CMBM_UIRABA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out-of-order oneshots about the exploits of the Fake AH Crew as a continuation of the 'Partners' series.<br/>(It could probably be read as a standalone, though...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy?  
> I have so many ideas for this #pumped
> 
> This one is v short but idk, there are gonna be a lot of them I guess

A giggly Ray was probably the funniest thing that one could have wandering around a criminal hideout. Of course, giggly Ray never really made an appearance unless he'd been smoking...  _a lot._

Although on this day in particular, 'a lot' is probably exactly how much weed Ray had smoked.

Ray himself, though, seemed to drift almost lazily between hideout rooms, aimless in his hunt for amusement or, maybe food?  _'I should totally go out and get some McDonalds with Ryan...'_  Ray thought to himself, making his dopey smile fall a little.  _'Shit, I forgot he left town this morning... Maybe one of the other guys will come along? Michael never turns down fast food, right?'_

With a newly-instilled purpose, Ray made his way down the hallway to the living room where a definitely-Michael kind of screaming could be heard; he was dragging his hand lightly across the painted walls, just in case he needed the support.

"Hey, hey, hey, Michael?" Ray interrupts their game of... surgeon simulator- Ray decides- to speak to the redhead. "Come with me to get Mickey D's, yeah? Broseph? Abroham Lincoln? Broseidon, god of the brocean?"

"Christ, Ray, someone's creative today." Gavin butted in. "But we're busy, man, why don you just heat up some of those oven-cook nuggets in the freezer?"

Ray was barely aware of how long he stood behind them, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, sweet idea." He left, easy smile back to full-force. As he pushed open the door to the kitchen, he barely paid attention to the two men making conversation at the kitchen island. He set the oven and opened the freezer when his ears finally connected to his brain; one of the guys sounded like Geoff and the other... sounded like Ryan?

 _'Oh fucking sweet, Ryan's home early.'_ Ray thought as he pulled the nuggets out of the fridge.  _'Damn, maybe now we can have a repeat of last night. I mean holy shit who can even do that with their tongue...'_

"Ryaaaan!" Ray drew the word out in greeting as he drifted over to interrupt the two guys. "Good to have you back early, man!" He put on his best cheeky smile and gave the man a solid  _SLAP_   on the ass in the lull between his words. He leaned himself up to the taller man's ear and whispered. "Nice fucking job last night; I don't know if I'll be able to look at your mouth without getting a boner ever again." _  
_

He clicked his tongue approvingly and winked as he sauntered out of the kitchen happily, throwing a shout behind him of "Call me when the oven's ready!" as he wandered back to watch Michael and Gavin scream at each other for a while.

~

Geoff and Jack stood conversing happily in the kitchen, Geoff's own copy of a Khuzdul dictionary sat open on the table beside them.

"I'm just saying that he would never call her his  _Ghivashel_  when he could just refer to her as his  _Ázyungál"_ Geoff offered.

"And I'm just saying this is probably the dumbest argument I've ever had." Jack rolled his eyes at the shorter man. "I think it's pretty safe to assume that his fucking wife is worthy of the title Giv-a-shel."

"First of all, your pronunciation is physically hurting me. Secondly-" Geoff was cut off when the door was opened and Ray slipped inside, smiling widely and obviously smelling of pot. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Secondly, it was obvious he was only ever with her for the purpose of procreation, he never loved her enough to use such a strong word as  _Ghivashel_."

"Ok, now you're just being ridiculous; little baby dwarves weren't scarce enough to require such a loveless repopulating."

"The plural of Dwarf is 'Dwarrow', you uncultured swine." Geoff was rolled his eyes. "Why am I even talking to you about this; it's so obvious that you know literally nothing."

"Geoff, I swear to-" Jack was cut off when Ray sauntered over to them.

"Ryaaaan!" They both lifted an eyebrow to each other. "Good to have you back early, man!"

Jack watched as the young man stepped closer to him and he shot Geoff a confused look, mouthing the words _'Is he talking to me?'._ Only to receive a shrug and a raised eyebrow in return. 

The bearded man, however grew wary of Ray's cheeky, toothy smile, his eyes drawn so cautiously to his face that the hard  _SLAP_   on his behind came as such a surprise that he let out a small yelp. Jack's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets as he stared at the young man moving to whisper in his ear.

As Ray left the kitchen, Geoff's first reaction was to laugh so hard he had to catch himself, doubled over on the kitchen counter. Jack, however, frowned and rubbed his tingling ass; that kid has one hell of a swing.

"What the fuck was that about?" The bearded man asked his- now calming- companion.

"Well I mean... you do sound like Ryan." Geoff offered, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "And that kid looked pretty fucking gone." The tattooed man let out a few sighs that were carried by laughter as he stood himself back upright, before a thought came to his mind. "Did he just say last night? They were here last night..." Geoff's frown grew and he looked to Jack, mildly freaked out. "Holy shit did they bang in the hideout?"

Jack just rolled his eyes and patted Geoff on the shoulder. "They wouldn't really be the first ones, would they?" At Geoff's confused glance, Jack elaborated, "You realise my room is right next door to Michael's, right,  _Daddy?"_

Geoff searched for the words to reply, intermittently opening and then shutting his mouth again and again in an attempt to make the words come out. When he failed, he just picked up his Tolkien dictionary and left the room.

"Yeah, maybe you and your Ahz-yung-ahl should learn how to be quieter, Geoff!" He called after the man, receiving only a muffled  _'Your pronunciation fucking sucks!"._


	2. Caught With Your Dick Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just very much wanted to write this chapter.

"Yeah, baby, yeah; you like that, huh?" Geoff's voice was strained and most of the words came out as moans as he violently pounded himself deep inside of Michael. He hummed out a noise of satisfaction as Michael seemed to tighten around him for- what was probably- the 500th time that night. Geoff's hips feel into a smooth rhythm, probably the easiest one he'd used to fuck his young lover since their little bout of fun began.

If Geoff were to focus on the clock beside his bed, he'd realise it had just ticked over to 4am, marking the 7th consecutive hour of fucking the two of them had done for the evening. If Michael were to focus on the clock, he'd have to stop Geoff's  _wonderful_   movements, and he'd probably need to find his glasses.

The younger man's widely-spread legs ached fiercely, but his cock twitched and throbbed feebly where it rubbed against their stomachs. He'd reached completion almost countless times at the hand of the older man above him tonight, and his eyelids almost refused to reopen after he screwed them shut in pleasure. However, the feeling of the cock dragging along his inner walls- slick with several lots of lube, and more than several lots of cum- all but demanded he push himself back into the thrusts to get as much of this feeling as he possibly could.

Michael could nearly feeling his own heart beat heavily through his deep-red, sore and overworked cock and he reached down a hand to grab at it. From the way the sweat dripped down Geoff's flushed, panting and exhausted-looking face, Michael guessed that this would be the last round Geoff could go before the tiredness overwhelmed the pleasure. He was silently thankful, as he wasn't sure he could find completion again without crying; hell, his tear ducts were threatening to leak right now.

"God,  _fuck, yes_ , Daddy, I love it,  _mm, right there!"_  Michael's voice escalated and he screwed his hands into the sheets, his eyes barely staying open to watch the handsome figure hovering over him fall apart with every movement. The redhead's hand tightened around his cock and his eyes flew shut so quickly he saw white, and a few tears fell loose of his lashes from the over-stimulation as he painted his stomach with even more thick, white ropes of cum.

Geoff groaned as the walls tightened around him again, marveling quietly that they still had the muscle power to do so. Geoff's last few thrusts were spent bent down to kiss sweetly at Michael's cheeks, his nose nudging away a tear or two before he practically exploded inside of the younger man.

Geoff collapsed heavily on top of Michael, but neither of them had the willpower or strength to move him. 

They passed out almost immediately and slept like that for about an hour before Michael woke up with both legs numb, so he shook the older man awake. 

"Geoff?" Michael whispered, his hangs grabbing softly at his bed companion's arms. "Come on, Geoff, you gotta move."

"Hmm?" Came the bleary reply. "Oh, yeah, sure." Geoff's voice was croaky as hell and he had to clear his throat as he rolled off Michael. "I'm gonna go get a drink of water or something, do you want anything?"

"Uh, yeah, can you grab me like a muesli bar or something?"

"What, 7 hours of sex got you all ravenous, huh, baby boy?" Geoff sent him a wink that the young man could  _sense_  more than he could see it in the dark room. "I mean, not ravenous for my cock, I'm sure you got enough of that tonight, huh?"

"I blame you, it's your fault my fucking legs weren't working when we took that 10 minute break and you got doritos."

"It's my fault is it? Well then maybe you should be getting your own fucking food?" Geoff jested, knowing how Michael got newborn-calf legs after a vigorous plowing, and how it'd probably be better to  _not_   have a partner genuinely pass out from malnutrition/exhaustion in your bed.

Geoff pushed himself up off the mattress using the last of his energy reserves, rocking back onto his feet. He regarded the door with narrowed eyes, which began to flit between it and the bothersome-looking pile of clothes on the ground.

"Geoff, just put some fucking pants on." Michael's voice seemed to be mumbled from where it was buried deeply in the pillow, the younger man having rolled over into his favourite sleeping position.

"Michael, I'm not entirely sure you remember, but my dick was buried in your ass for the better part of a couple hours there, buddy." Geoff shook his head and cracked the door open, satisfied when he saw no lights on down the hallway. "All that friction can really get to a man, and I'm not gonna volunteer to rub some denim on that right away."

Geoff walked out into the darkened hallway, his knowledge of his home proficient enough that he could easily and safely find his way to the kitchen without having to turn any lights on. He rifled around in one of the many snack cupboards, gripping the box he knew was full of the oat bars Michael had asked for. Pulling one out and setting it on the counter, he retrieved two glasses from the cabinet and opened the fridge to get the cooled water jug.

Blinded by the sudden intense light from the fridge, Geoff almost missed and faint shuffling behind him, and the sudden stop. Geoff froze for a moment, gripping the jug tightly in his hand as he spun around. A shocked Gavin, barely illuminated by the single light, greeted him. Geoff watched the British man's face as an eyebrow rose and his mouth melted into a smug smile.

Gavin's laugh was affrontingly loud for the quiet, early morning, making Geoff flinch and realise belatedly that he had yet to cover himself up. His hands jumped to hide his crotch, though, when the living room light clicked on, and a dazed-looking Ray emerged from where he had obviously been sleeping on the couch.

"What's goin- oh, Geoff's hanging tackle, that's cool; we having ourselves a dick-out party or something?" Ray laughed along with Gavin, though more subdued in his tired state.

Geoff rolled his eyes and shut the fridge door behind him, backing up against it to give himself more privacy, flinching once as his ass met the chilled metal and again as the kitchen light switched on to reveal an unamused-looking Ryan standing in the doorway to the bedrooms. With a quick glance around the room, he strode over to behind Ray, placing his large palms over the boy's eyes, not caring if he was still wearing glasses.

"Thanks, Rye, I gotta protect my innocence, right?" Ray joked, not moving to dislodge the heavy hands.

"What the fuck is going on in- oh. Alright then." Jack walked up beside Gavin, a light laugh coming from him as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Geoff.

The tattooed man, meanwhile, looked torn between laughing it off and praying for the floor to open him up and swallow him. His choice was taken from him though, when a broken voice called from the hallway.

"Fucking told you you should have put on some pants." Michael looked absolutely wrecked. Geoff took in the damage objectively, as though he were one of the others. The young man had forwent a shirt in his haste to check out the hullabaloo, and his pale expanse of skin was dotted with nasty, dark love bites; the worst of which had thankfully stopped bleeding. The rope marks around his wrists had barely faded and Geoff knew the men could probably figure out what they were in a second. Worst of all, though, Geoff noted that Michael has forgotten to take off the simple black collar that Geoff had left him to sleep in (after Michael assured him it was comfortable, of course).

"I don't know what's going on here, but if this is going to happen every night, we've gotta start sleeping at home more often." Ray spoke, directed to the tall man who was still shielding his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in here that Geoff ate doritos during a sex break. Literally never do it. The taste of doritos is the worst turnoff ever. I made my boyfriend brush his teeth, I'm not even kidding.


	3. Join the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, join the GAY club am I right?? 
> 
> No but really how many gay men does it take to start a criminal organisation? (Answer: They're probably all bi, actually)

The lights were low, the base was loud, and the air was hot and humid with the sweat of the patrons. The six of them entered the club without hesitation, fully prepared to let off some steam after a successful heist. Gavin and Ryan took a spot by the bar to order all their drinks while the others minded a booth large enough to fit them all, tucked away in the corner.

Gavin giggled soundlessly when a large, ripped, blonde stranger caught his eye across the bar and winked to him; the brit waved a little and winked back before he helped Ryan pick up the glasses and walk them to the table, proud of his ability to keep a grip on 3 glasses that all had that cold-drink-sweat on them.

"Ohh, I don't take drinks from strangers, man." Was the snappy reply Ray offered when Ryan placed a glass of coke in front of him.

"Not even if they're as handsome as me?" Ray acted offended, sipping on his own non-alcoholic drink. "Let's see if I can't get you to come home with me..."

Geoff interrupted Ryan's dumb flirting, "You're the only one here who's gonna be able to drive tonight, of course he's fucking going home with you."

"Oh, come on, Geoff, don't you remember the good old days when you were young and good at flirting?" Ray teased.

"Obviously I'm still pretty good if I have a ginger kid as arm candy." Geoff snorted and Michael gave him a playful shove, using the momentum to help carry him crawling out of the booth with Gavin. "Where are you guys going?"

"Uh, to dance?" Gavin smiled dumbly and Michael stood awkwardly, obviously not at all prepared to dance while this sober. "You're welcome to join us of course."

"No way in hell I'd miss the opportunity to bump and grind with my boyfriend." Geoff teased, getting a smirk out of Michael and a disgusted look from Gavin.

"There is no way in hell I'm dancing with you guys if you're gonna spend the whole time... grinding." 

"Nah, come on boi, it'll be fun, we'll find you someone cute to take your mind off of Dan, right?"

"You're still pining over museum boy?" Ray interjected. "The rod up that guy's ass had a rod up his ass. If he doesn't want to call you, I think you should take it as a blessing."

All Gavin could do in reply was roll his eyes and drag his friends out, weaving through the dense sea of overly-hot, moving bodies while keeping a death grip on their hands so as to not get lost. He deposited the three of them in a gap that seemed large enough to stand in so that they weren't pressed up together. That being said, the first thing Geoff and Michael did was press up against each other. Luckily enough, for Gavin's sake, they seemed to be keeping it PG for the moment, the closeness purely so they could talk over the music.

Gavin himself was working through his usual process to get into the music, his weight shifting so his hips moved to the beat in a smooth way, his arms swaying to the heavy beat, as he laughed to Michael and Geoff, obviously enjoying himself.

It wasn't long before Gavin became aware of someone in his space behind him; as he turned, he was greeted by a solid wall of muscled, tshirt-covered chest which he had to put a hand against to brace himself as he nearly fell. Grinning sheepily, he was glad that he looked up and locked eyes with the handsome blonde man from the bar earlier. Gavin bit his lip and checked over his shoulder to see Michael and Geoff watching the encounter with mild curiosity. Gavin's hand on the man's chest firmed up as he led the handsome stranger away from his friends so they could dance somewhere more private.

"So, what's your name, then?" Gavin asked, almost yelling so he was confident he could be heard over the music. "I'm Gavin."

"I'm Blaine; nice to meet you, Gavin." The man threw him a wink which Gavin threw back with a giggle.

The pair of them started dancing to the thumping music, Gavin shyly throwing his eyes to the floor to avoid any awkward eye-gazing. His choice, however, was soon taken away as large hands lauded on his hips and guided him to turn around.  _"Alright, I can dig this..."_  Gavin thought to himself as the taller man shuffled up close behind him, his hips meeting flush against Gavin's ass. Though the British man felt a little odd about grinding in public, he'd certainly done stranger things with people who'd earned his attention.

The hands tightened painfully on his waist and he flinched, almost unnoticeably. Gavin stuck it out until the end of the song, when he was completely sure he wasn't enjoying himself at all with this man. He managed to get himself out of Blaine's grip and point towards the bar, getting a nod from the man. As the pair of them made their way over, Gavin was lucky enough to make eye contact with Jack from across the bar, and shoot him a 'help me' kind of look.

 Jack had made his way over to them by the time Blaine had finished ordering his drink, the bearded man laying a hand on Gavin's shoulder while considering Blaine. 

"Hey, babe, who's this?" Jack asked, watching as Gavin caught on to the fake-boyfriend angle immediately.

"Oh, honey, this is just Blaine." Gavin turned his full attention to Jack. Thankfully for the both of them, Blaine seemed to leave them after just a quick once-over of Jack. Though whether he left because of his intimidating figure, or his no-shit-taken expression, or maybe the way Jack flicked his jacket open to show the gun holstered against his side, well, they'd never know. "So uh, would you mind drinking with me for a while?"

"No problem, the sober twins over there are no fun," Jack said, gesturing to Ray and Ryan who were sitting in their booth, laughing lightly, and seemed to be pressed together all along their side. "And Michael and Geoff are probably two seconds away from banging on the dance floor."

~

A drinking game's worth of shots later and Gavin was almost weighing up his new drinking buddy. He took in the man's broad thighs and his pink, soft-looking lips, and Gavin's altered mind remembered all the delicious beard-burn he got from his last fling, comparing it to the undoubtedly-more-impressive Pattillo beard.

"You know, Jack." Gavin got the man's attention, his word slowed down and slurred a little. "We, like you and me, we should get together."

"Gavin," Jack was holding his alcohol an awful lot better. "What are you even saying?"

"I'm saying look at all the gay people in our gang who're actually like... _dating!_ But not us, Jack." Gavin nodded, almost sagely. "After them, we're left with two people, it's pretty much fate!"

"Gavin, I have a girlfriend."

"Pish fucking posh, Jack." Gavin rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point; the point of course being just how convenient and how rounded it would be if you and I banged."

"Gavin, again, I have a girlfriend. I'm not really interested in anyone else right now, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be proposing this sober."

"Yeah, but when am I ever _really_ sober?" Gavin asked, standing up from his barstool. "And besides, allow me to uhh, convince you." Gavin stood with his legs shoulder-width apart and allowed them to slip until he sunk effortlessly into a full split. "You know, I do yoga every morning, or whenever I wake up, really."

Gavin swiveled so he had one leg in front of him and one behind, grabbing at his back leg to pull it forward over his shoulder. "Every man wants a contortionist, yeah?" He sent a wink to the bearded man who was chuckling nervously, his cheeks flushed as he tried to ignore the few people watching Gavin.

As if sensing his unease, Gavin stood up from the floor, lips pursed as he observed the man before him almost thoughtfully. "Maybe... Maybe you'd be me impressed with my dancing skills."

Gavin had barely gotten the chance to turn around and rock his skinny hips in an unfairly tantilising way in Jack's direction before the bearded man outright picked him up and carried him over to Ray and Ryan's booth.

"I think Gavin here has had a little too much, and we're going to take him home right now." Jack offered them instead of a greeting, gesturing for Ray to go and fetch Geoff and Michael from the writhing bodies on the dance floor, while he and Ryan took a very confused brit out to their van.

In the end, Gavin went to bed alone and pouting, and woke up apologising profusely while Jack waved him off and told him it was all ok. Later that week, though, Jack's girlfriend, Caiti, found an unexplained assortment of yoga books on her kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? *superhero music plays*


End file.
